


[ idfc ]

by castinrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castinrain/pseuds/castinrain
Summary: tell me pretty lies.look me in the face.tell me that you love me.even if it's fake.'cause i don't fucking care.at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (this is posted as a short story on wattpad)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreaciated :)

part one: idfc

his eyes

\--

nick wasn't the handsomest guy in his opinion. his dusty black hair was styled to cover over his right eye which causes his friends to constantly jokingly call him an 'emo' and his eyes.

urgh, his eyes were hideous to him. a sickly green with yellowish-green irises.

he hated it, his eyes were the worse.

it didn't help that his skin was pasty pale to the point those irises seemed to be glowing.

he didn't like the attention on his eyes.

\--

he was perfect to nick.

carlos had sun-kissed skin and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

his eyes were a deep blue, as if the ocean was apart of him where the deep unknown was.

when carlos was happy, his eyes would twinkle like a sky full of sequin-silver stars.

when he was mad, his eyes turn darker and he had a glint in his eyes as if he could cut you with a glance.

when he was sad, his eyes were paler, the irises would turn a solid black with slight shimmering as if his eyes were a wishing fountain with mountains of glinting coins at the bottom.

he was beautiful at every stage and nick was not.

he didn't have the heart to tell carlos he loved him.

after all, he was terrifyingly ugly compared to him.

carlos' eyes were beautiful and his were not.

\--

nick and his friends went to a bar on a monday night.

the bar's name was 'robert's', not the best name but the drinks had a good reputation so they had decided to try them out.

a bartender greeted them with a warm smile and an oddly charming set of red eyes.

once carlos had set his eyes on the bartender he, being the friendliest of the group of four, decided to talk to him.

'uh, hi! the name's carlos,' he started confidently.

nick watched as they had a conversation, completely dumbfounded to how they got along so quickly and so well.

'hey, nick? you...okay?" asked a gentle voice behind him.

'i'm..i'm fine, adam.' nick turned to his shorter companion and raised an eyebrow.

'you look sick.' nick noticed that adam's usual lively indigo eyes looked dead and his skin was sickly pale.

'i...i don't feel so..good.' adam spoke with erratic pants, clutching his stomach.

'you probably have the stomach flu or somethin', come on. i'll bring you home.'

adam could only nod appreciatively as nick turned to mention adam's condition to carlos.

\--

he...he was kissing the bartender.

nick felt his heart snap like a twig and felt the tears building up.

quickly, he grabbed his sick friend's arm and exited the bar. he flagged a taxi and after making sure that adam had a plastic bag to throw up in if needed, settled down beside the purple eyed friend.

adam held the bag on his lap as he noticed nick's eyes welling up with tears.

'nick? why didn't you tell carlos?' 

'oh, um. i thought it was better if we left him alone. i think he had a thing,' nick's heart crumbled away to dust. 'for the bartender.'

he gritted his teeth at bartender.

the taxi ride was dead silent after that.

\--

'why didn't you tell me you were going! i spent ages trying to find you guys!' carlos growled, clearly upset.

'i just didn't want to interrupt your makeout session with mr. bartender.' nick spoke mockingly, an ache was starting to form under his ribs.

'what?! you-!' carlos was at loss for words.

'look can we just put this aside for now? i really don't want to bring this up.' nick was speaking honestly. 

he wanted it out of his mind that carlos...

never mind.

he didn't deserve him anyway.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> this was short and crappy lol
> 
> -kestin


End file.
